Journey
by fujin of shadows
Summary: He was no longer the Vongola Decimo. He was no longer part of the Vongola Famiglia. He was no longer bound to the Mafia, even though Reborn's training would never leave him. He was free. Yet he was lost. Therefore, he is going to see the world, to find a purpose in his life. And he is not going to be alone in his Journey. TsunaXChromeXHana. Warning: Randomness, Lemon, and Gore


_**Journey**_

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR_**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi examined the Longsword that he had forged.

It was a beautiful sword.

The double edge blade was 36 inches long and two and a half inches wide from near the guard to an inch and a quarter wide near the point. The blade was tapered to the thrust as well as slash, with 'X' like fullers going up the blade five inches from the cross guard stopping just six inches from the point to reduce the material. The handle was 14 inches long and wrapped in Japanese silk. The cross guard of the sword was an inch thick, causing the sword to be elevated an inch above the handle. The cross guard consists of a small amber gem in its center, and the cross guard itself was made of bronze and molded to look like a rope. The cross guard was an inch thick and 10 inches long The pommel was three inches of thick platinum that was molded into the shape of lion's head, with small amber gems mounted on its eyes. On the blade, there is a design that comes down the blade in a "V" and then extends in a line for part of the length of the blade. The blade also sports orange-like ripples across and through its steel.

Overall, the sword was 54 inches in length.

It was 54 inches of perfection.

Tsuna admired his work for a second before sheathing the sword to its leather sheath.

The leather sheathe was simple in design, although the leather sheathe was studded with steal strategically across the sheath, specifically the edge area.

Tightly securing the sword into it's sheath with the use of leather belts so that he won't accidentally lose his knew weapon due to an accident, and so that he won't have to unsheathe his weapon to use it, he strap the sheathed sword on his back before examining his second weapon.

This one is a gladius.

The blade of the gladius was 20 inches long and three inches wide. The handle of the sword was seven inches long and wrapped in black leather. The pommel of the gladius was shape into that of a pearl, six inches in diameter and three inches in height. The blade took the shape of a leaf, with a distinctive recurved "waist" adding some curved "belly" to the sword facilitating slicing as well as a defined tip to balance the thrusting and chopping ability of the weapon. Like the longsword, the blade of the gladius also had orange-like ripples across and through its steel.

The gladius was 30 inches of magnificent.

Sheathing the blade to its own leather sheathe (the sheath for the Gladius was similar to that of his longsword), he secured his second weapon to his left hip.

Finally, he took two bracelets and secured it in both of his wrists. Flaring his flames, the two bracelets turned into gauntlets that covered his hands and forearms, acting as arm guards. The gauntlets were bronze in color, and the shells inside the actual gauntlets are red and orange.

Tsuna gazed at his tertiary weapon.

It felt right.

The sword on his back felt right.

The sword on his left hip felt right.

The gauntlets that protected his arms and hands felt right.

Everything felt right.

Now, it's just a matter of finding himself.

* * *

Kurokawa Hana could not believe the trajectory that her life took.

Her life should have been simple enough. She had planned her life early in her childhood. Graduate High School in the top ten, then go to a nice university to get her Law Degree, and then work her way up the ladder in a reputable law firm until she amassed enough capita and reputation to establish her own law firm.

Instead, she was dragging her luggage towards a double decker RV, with a book in her right hand and five decks of playing card hidden in her skirt.

Lightning Flames can turn everything and anything into a weapon.

And that is another matter entirely.

She was introduce to the Flames of the Sky three years ago. At the beginning, she was justifiable confused, baffled, and somewhat scared at the concept of such powers existing.

Now, after training with Dame-Tsuna – formerly Dame - of all people, for three years, her flames have become second nature to her.

Tsuna was an excellent teacher when it comes to Dying Will Flames, and fortunately, his training did not involve her running around in her undergarments.

Which was good for both of them.

Being intimately involve with Sawada Tsunayoshi had turned her life upside down.

She doesn't regret it one bit.

Tsuna had been good to her. In all the ways that matter.

The only thing she did regret was not being involve in his life sooner.

Seeing how his life with the Mafia had turned out, Kurokawa Hana was very confident that she would have made a much better Lightning Guardian than that thankless cow.

She would have at least remained by his side and not jump ship that moment it became convenient.

Those faithless cowards.

* * *

Dokuro Chrome could not help but wonder how she ended up in this situation.

How did her life turned out to be this way is a mystery to her.

She had always expected to follow her Mukuro-sama until her dying breath.

Chrome had done so, leaving the one person that she had hidden affections to, until she was burned in a way that her heart could not bear.

So she ran to the person that had given her the same care that her Mukuro-sama had.

The person that she had abandoned in favor of Mukuro-sama.

The person that saved her when she was at her lowest for the second time in her life.

The person who had taken her in when she had literally no place to go.

The person who had comforted her during her depression.

The person who had built her from the ground up to the woman that she is today.

The person who had asked her to come with him to see the world while searching for himself and what he wants to be.

The person that she left behind in order to follow her Mukuro-sama.

The same person that had accepted her back in his life like nothing had ever happened.

The same person that had become her life.

Approaching the double-decker RV that her Boss - the Boss that she would never abandon ever again – made from scratch for three years to accommodate his - their- journey, she held her duffel bag close and her trident – a remnant of her days with Mukuro-sama – closer.

It was time to be the proper Mist for her boss.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi looked at the weapon that he had wielded in his short days in the Mafia.

The X-Gloves.

The weapon that had served him well in his tenure as the Vongola Heir Candidate no longer fits his hands.

The weapon no longer suited him.

Putting the gloves in a display case and sealing the weapon with a glass lid, Tsuna nodded in satisfaction.

With that, he can put that part of his life behind him.

He was no longer the Vongola Decimo. He was no longer part of the Vongola.

He can thank the unexpected survival of Federico for that.

He was no longer bound to the Mafia, even though Reborn's training would never leave him.

He was free.

Yet he was lost.

Therefore, he is going to see the world, to find a purpose in his life.

Armed with new weapons and a control over his Flames that would make his former tutor proud, he was going to see the world, see the sights and places, experience the wonders and horrors of the world, and he is going to search and find himself in the vast world.

Fortunately, he was not going to be seeing the world alone.

Tsuna never wanted to be alone ever again.

He heard the door of his RV opening.

He turned around and smiled fondly at the two women that entered the RV.

Kurokawa Hana.

Dokuro Chrome.

His friends.

His elements.

The two women that had helped him kept his sanity in the past three years and eight months since his title as the Vongola Decimo had been revoked.

Without them, he would have still been 'No-Good', regardless of Reborn's training.

They were the reason why he was still able and functioning to this day when Reborn, his friends, and even mother had left him.

"Hello, Chrome-chan, Hana-san." Tsuna greeted warmly.

"Boss." Chrome returned the greeting softly.

"Monkey." Hana greeted back affectionately.

The First day of their lives would begin soon.

* * *

 _ **I am going to try a new format in writing this fic.**_

 _ **I am going to give the two girls that has been shafted by the series some love.**_

 _ **TsunaXChromeXHana.**_

 _ **I'll do my best for this story to be updated in a monthly basis.**_


End file.
